Reflection
by Midge101
Summary: The final battle is over and our favourite hero just wants to live and forget all the deaths of the war. Along the way he finds comfort in the form of an old enemy.


_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling _

**Reflection**

It had been two months since the demise of Voldemort and everyone in the Wizarding world had been celebrating. But the casualties of the war had been many on both sides including many of their friends Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Tonks, Remus Lupin and many more. Harry had sought comfort from the one person he would never had though he would, Draco Malfoy.

-HPDM-

Sitting on top of the astronomy tower found Harry running hands through his unruly black hair. His jade green eyes were scanning the grounds below looking into the depths of the forbidden forest and the now clean grounds, which was only so recently covered with rubble and bodies, the battle field that had plagued his dreams.

The clock chimed and a figure approached Harry's still form; a pale hand reached and grabs his hand offering comfort to him. As the man sits down he tucks a blonde strand behind his ear as Harry lends into his side seeking the warmth of the body present.

For a long time no words were spoken, all you could hear were the heart beats of the two people sitting and silently comforting each other.

"I'm glad you came" these words softly spoken were barley heard by the blonde man.

"Me too" Draco said as he slung his arm around his companion offering him a shoulder to lean on.

"I can't believe that he is finally gone"

They both sat in silence thinking back to the war. Near the end it had become a struggle Voldemort was getting stronger and the light side had to pull together everything that they had so that they could have a chance at peace and a safe place for their children to grow up in.

Now that Voldemort was gone Harry thought that he would be able to live a normal life, but he was dragged to press conferences and balls at the ministry that he had no time to enjoy his newly found freedom. He just wanted to be left alone.

A voice broke him out of his thoughts

"Harry I care for you, but you need to let me help you, I know that you are hurting but so am I, we need each other"

Harry slowly lifts his head from Draco's shoulder, tears silently cascades down his checks.

"I miss them so much, they were the best friends anyone could have and I wish that they would be here with us now but…" a sob breaks free and Draco pulls him close hugging him tightly.

"I know Ry but at least we're together" Draco places a kiss on his temple and Harry slowly begins to calm down. Glancing up into Draco's startling silver eyes, a small smile plays on his cherry red lips.

"Look at us, no-one would never believe that the Golden boy and the Slytherin prince would end up together"

This comment made both Harry and Draco think back to the time when they first sought each other's comfort after the war.

-HPDM-

One week after the battle was over and Harry was finally let out of the Hospital wing, he went down to his favourite place by the lake to think. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining of the water and the trees all had green leave, it was peaceful as there was nobody around.

A figure had sat down not far away, his blonde hair falling over his face covering his silver eyes. For hours they sat in silence until Draco come over to sit by Harry.

After this encounter the two could be seen together rarely talking but occasionally playing a game of chess or cards to take their minds of the final battle. They relished in the company of each other seeking the comfort that they needed.

-HPDM-

But now the sun was rising slowly, bathing the boys in a ray of orange and yellow, they sat there in each other's arms in the astronomy tower basking in the glory of being together and the thought of the bright future that was to come.

**A/N hey guys, this story was planned as a one-shot but depending on responses to the story I may continue writing more so I have left the status as W.I.P for now until I decide. **

**This just came to came to me and I had to get it out. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please leave reviews it would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading and please review with what you thought.**

**On another note,**

**I have been looking for a story for a while and I haven't been able to find it.**

**In the story Lucius and Severus are Harry's parents, James and Lily are Neville's parents and Sirius and Remus are Draco's.**

**If anyone knows this story can you please leave a review with the name or author or paring, that would be appreciated.**

**Xx Midge101**


End file.
